Kingdom Benders
by ZeroLuver567
Summary: So the Avatar characters have been replaced with Kingdom Hearts characters, Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of it All

**List of Characters**

Sora: Aang

Axel:Zuko

Larxene: Azula

Xemnas: Fire Lord Ozi

Saix: Iroh

Kairi: Katara

Roxas: Sokka

Xion:Toph

Riku: Jet

Demyx: the Duke

Vexen: The Scientist

Xaldin: Pipsqueak

Xigbar: General Jayo

Lexaus: Katara and Sokka's Father

Zexion: Earth bender kid

Marluxia: King of Basingse

Luxord:King of Omashu/King Bummi

Namine: Yui

Diz:

Ansem:

**The Beginning of It All.** **Sora**

Sora tried so see through the pounding rain that surrounded him. He clutched at the reins of his flying bison just before they hit the churning ocean. As they sank, his hands released and his eyes glowed blue, just as he bgean to sink into unconsciousness.

**Kairi**

Kairi paddled the small boat while her annoying brother Roxas attempted to catch fish with a spear. So far he was unsuccessful. Bored, she watched the still water, drifting off into thought.

"Maybe I could use my bending to try and catch a fish," she thought.

She laid down the paddled and stood, lifting her hands. She scanned the water for a target.

"There!" she thought.

She lifted her hands, aiming them for a fish swimming towards the surface of the freezing ocean. Her face scrunched up in concentration, she began to twirl her hands. The water responded and when she lifted her hands, the fish was encased inside a watery enclosure.

"Roxas look I caught one!" she cried.

"Not now Kairi. I'm about to catch our dinner," Roxas licked his lips and lifted his spear.

The end of the spear broke the enclosure and Kairi's concentration.

"Roxas!"

"Kairi stop playing with your magic when I'm trying to hunt," he was soaking wet, his normally spiky blonde hair almost flat against his head.

"It's not magic, it's bending," Kairi said indignantly.

"Look, Dad left me in charge of taking care of you and I don't think it's a good idea for you to be using your bending or whatever until you get better at controlling it."

"You can't be serious Roxas!"

"I'm just trying to look out for you. Now if you excuse me I have work to do," Roxas made to turn around.

"What work! Ever since mom died I've been doing all the work while you've been off playing soldier!"

There was a cracking sound and Roxas' eyes widened.

"Um Kairi."

Kairi continued yelling stuff about dirty socks and what not.

"Kairi!"

Kairi turned around and finally saw what was making the cracking noise. The ice was splitting, loud noises. The ice was splitting, loud noises and water pushing through the ice.

"Did I do that?" she whispered.

"Please don't do it again," begged Roxas.

A blue light suddenly shot into the sky as a large ball of ice rose from the frozen sea. Kairi grabbed Roxas and jumped from the boat, which was swept away in the rush of water. Suddenly the light went out. Roxas pulled a boomerang out of its sheath on his back. He kept Kairi behind him, poised for the attack.

"There's a boy in there!" shouted Kairi. She rushed past him, taking his boomerang out of his hands, and began to hit the ball of ice with full force.

"Kairi stop! He could be dangerous!" shouted Roxas. He rushed out to try to stop her but it was too late. Kairi broke the ice and they were both thrown back by strong winds.

When they both finally opened their eyes they saw a boy with spiky brown hair lying down next to a large beast that was white with a blue arrow on it's head.

Kairi leaned over him, trying to wake him up.

"Are you all right?"

The boy's eyes flickered open.

"Come closer," his voice was soft and strained.

"Yes?" Kairi's face was mere inches from the boy.

Suddenly the boy's face lit up.

'Will you go pemguin sledding with me?"

Kairi lurched back.

"Excuse me?"

The boy jumped up, light on his feet. He picked up what looked like a staff and twirled it in his hand. The careless action was elegant and well practiced.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked.

She glanced behind her at Roxas and the strange bison who was trying to lick him.

"I'm not dangerous," said the boy absent-mindedly.

"I meant your name."

"Oh right. My name is Sora. The bison's name is Appa," he used the staff to point at the animal who had covered Roxas' head in slobber.

"Yeah right. Like you're not dangerous!" exclaimed Roxas. His spiky blonde hair was sticking up in ways even odder than usual. "You came out from the ice!"

"I did?" Sora cocked his head, confused.

"Yes! Maybe you should explain the glowing blue light then!"

"I'm sorry, um what's your name?"

"Roxas. My sister's name is Kairi. Now are you going to answer my question?"

"It's a good question, but not one I have an answer to," Soar wandered over to Appa and began scratching his head.

"Sora how long have you been in the ice? More importantly how did you get in there?" asked Kairi.

Sora hesitated and looked away.

"I don't remember."

Kairi knew it was a lie but she didn't push it. Sora seemed sad about something.

"Roxas and I need to be getting back. Maybe you could stay with us while you sort this all out," said Kairi.

Sora cocked his head, considering this option.

"Yeah, sure," said Sora.

"Hang on a second. Our boat was swept away. How exactly do you plan on getting home Kairi?"

"Appa can take us!" Sora's face suddenly lit up with excitement.

"How? It's a giant animal! You can't paddle it home!" Roxas waved his hands widely.

"Appa is a flying bison!" Sora said. He jumped upon Appa with ease, air swirling around him and supporting him.

"Wait a second Sora," said Kairi, "flying bison are extremely rare nowadays. Where did you get one?"

"Rare? Nonsense. We have these all over the air temples. They are our pets and a mode of transportation. "

"'Our' you're an air bender Sora?"

"You act like you've never seen one before."

"The Fire Nation was supposed to have killed off all the air benders one-hundred years ago. You shouldn't be alive."

Soar just looked confused, like this was new information.

"Sorry but I can't have been in that ice for more than a few days. So I can't believe you."

"Then maybe you can tell us where the Avatar has been all these years!" Roxas shouted up at Sora.

Kairi thought she saw Sora flinch but she wasn't sure.

"How long has he been gone?" Sora's voice was soft.

"One-hundred years, same as the other air benders," said Kairi.

Sora said nothing for a long time.

"It's getting late I should get you guys home," he held out his hand and Kairi took it. She clamored onto Appa's back. Roxas followed, muttering sarcastically.

"Will you be staying with us?" asked Kairi after Sora's failed attempt to get Appa to fly.

"Sure. I need time to um think things over," Sora avoided her gaze.

"Yip, yip!" called Sora and they set off through the water.


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok I am taking this opportunity to apologize for my lack of updates. **

**I won't make excuses, I'm just lazy so I am going to get a few points across..**

**1. As of this moment my only active stories are Tales of Mischief and Remember Me. I may update some others if I have time, but as of right now those two are my priorities. I would never get anything done otherwise.**

**2.I'm writing a Doctor Who fanfic... It contains OC's and I'm not sure if I should post it or not... It delves into the possibility of 11 and River having a child and the possibility of 10.2 and Rose having kids. Usual running, people getting killed, and enemies to defeat... I'm just wondering if anyone would read it.**

**3. Summer has just started for me (technically in two days but they're half days so they don't count)... but I'm taking some online latin courses before its over, so I'll try and update as often as I can before that slows me down. I'll also be a senior... oh boy**

**4. I'm going to Anime Expo here in Cali... I'm going as Jack Frost. Anyone going to be there?**

**5. Please, don't give up on me. I'm a lazy little shit but I promise to do my best in the upcoming chapters. **

**I guess that's it. I'll get back to writing updates :) Look forward to it**

**Love~**

**ZeroLuver**


End file.
